


The Handler

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Steve, Evil Steve, Handler steve, Implied dub con, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rumlow's a dick, Torture, explicit - Freeform, hydra finds steve first, steve is ws handler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it had been Hydra who had found Steve and not Shield....what would they do to turn him into an asset, what could they offer him in exchange for his loyalty. </p><p>One long dead best friend should do nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to make this a one chapter doc but then the outline go huge so it became a multi chapter fic.
> 
> So this is based on this gif set from Holahydra's tumblr. http://holahydra.tumblr.com/post/128865581191/au-steve-rogers-as-the-winter-soldiers-handler

"He's still unwilling to comply," inquired Alexander Pierce as he stared through the glass at the blonde prisoner Hydra had acquired recently. 

"He shown no sign of willingness to fight for Hydra no matter what techniques we've tried, we've employed a wide array of persuasive tactics and nothing has worked," answered the tech who had entered the viewing room. 

Unsurprising really, a man like this, one with a set of very clear moral platitudes and an already established view in what Hydra is and what they do was unlikely to see that every action was for the betterment of the world and that the cost of their actions were simply efforts to establish order. "And the wipes?" Pierce inquired. 

The tech could only shake his head, "entirely ineffective. His brain heals itself to quickly, far quicker than the asset. Within four hours he grows erratic, by 15 he regains his sense of self and within 24 it's as if he was never wiped. It's amazing really, I'd heard rumors that the asset had received an imperfect version of the serum, a less effective version, but to see the actual difference between the two is amazing."

Pierce only hummed affirmatively and dismissed the tech, "thank you Samuels, that will be all."

The tech scurried out of the room, only just missing running into the dark haired black clad man who stepped through the door way. 

Rumlow sneered after the tech as he fled before schooling his features and looking to the secretary, "you asked to see me sir."

Pierce glanced back at Rumlow before returning his gaze to the prisoner, "ah yes, Brock, I need you to collect the asset."

"Sir?" Rumlow questioned, he'd heard no word of any upcoming missions that would require the asset. 

"Yes, our newest acquisition has been reticent to aid us in any manner, I think it's time we provide him with some incentive." It was time to reunite Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. 

\--

Steve wasn't sure how long Hydra had had him now, his cell was completely windowless and he had no way of measuring the time other than the intervals at which he had been brought food and the times he had been dragged out to be tested on, tortured, and threatened in hopes of turning him to their cause. Based on that he would guess it had been maybe two months since he had woken up and discovered it had been almost seventy years since he had crashed that plane, but even that was hard to say, they'd tried electro shock on him and he'd lost some time, his thoughts scrambled for hours after every attempt they made. 

He spent most of his time cursing Hydra, and more importantly, Zola. He'd thought Hydra had gone down with the Red Skull, but instead it had made its way over to America and grown like a weed thanks to men like Zola. 

Steve was pulled from his thoughts when the door to his cell creaked open and a long haired brunette was shoved in. The other man was tall and well muscled, although slimmer than Steve himself was, and a prosthetic metal arm gleamed under the harsh light. Steve moved to stand, reading the threat that this man, but he nearly tumbled back to the ground when the intruder raised his eyes and he was met with a very familiar shade of stormy grey. "Bucky?" Steve questioned, not really willing to believe it, thinking it was some sort of trick. There was no mistaking it though, same eyes, same slender delicate facial features, hell, even the same little dimple in his chin. 

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Even his voice was the same. 

"You are," answered another brunette who stepped into the room. This man was of a similar height to Bucky, but more muscular and at least ten years older from the looks of it. "Or you were," he continued, "now your just an asset, the fist of Hydra, the Winter Soldier," he reached forward to grab Bucky's jaw in a bruising grip, "hydra's pretty little pet." He glanced down at Steve briefly before returning his gaze to the man before him, "here's what's going to happen, so long as your in this room you obey him, no damage, no bodily harm to him and you do what ever he wants, understood sweetheart," Bucky nodded as best he could with the man still tripping his jaw. "Good boy," he responded releasing Bucky and giving him a swift pat on the cheek. He leered down at Steve before departing from the room, one last parting shot floating behind him as the heavy iron door slammed shut. "Enjoy yourself Captain."

Steve was on his feet in an instant, tugging Bucky into his arms. "Dear god, what did they do to you?" The other man didn't respond, just let Steve pull him to the ground, curling obediently into the other mans arms. "What did they turn you into."

\--

Steve simply held Bucky for hours, murmuring things to him at various intervals while the other man simply stared up at him with a blank look in his eyes. It was clear he had no memory of him. 

It has crossed his mind that maybe this wasn't Bucky, maybe Hydra had created some imposter, but the moment he got the other man into his arms he knew that wasn't the case. He curled into Steve the very same way he used to when they were kids, trying to make his long and lanky body as small as possible next to his skinny little friend as they shared a bed. Even during the war, after Steve had put on a good amount of muscle mass and was near a foot taller, even as hunger and strain made Bucky grow thin he'd continued to curl into Steve at night and try to take up as little space as possible. No, Hydra wouldn't have known about that mannerism, wouldn't have been able to recreate it.

He'd had a few hours of peace with Bucky before Hydra decided to interfere again, this time it was Alexander Pierce, whom Steve had already spoken to when he first entered captivity, and the brunette from before. "Captain Rogers, good to see you've been getting reacquainted with your old friend." Bucky moved to climb out of Steve's arms but Pierce waved him back down, "at ease soldier, no need to get up."

"What did you do to him," Steve snapped as he glared at Pierce. 

Pierce let out a long suffering sigh, "I did nothing, the same cannot be said for Dr. Zola. That's in the past though, all you need to know is he is fully compliant and utterly loyal to Hydra," Pierce removed his glasses, cleaning them off meticulously before continuing on. "I'm here to offer you an opportunity to come to you're senses and join our cause. Do this and you will be instilled as his handler, given full access to him at any time he is removed from cryostasis. Do we have a deal."

"Absolutely not," Steve snarled. 

The irritation was clear in Pierce's voice when he responded, "really Captain Rogers, I don't think you clearly see the gravity of this situation. At this moment you are an asset to us, one I would loathe to lose, but should you continue to resist and prove yourself a liability, I will have the asset kill you and then I will return him to Rumlow's care," he gestured to the man behind him. "I would think carefully on your choice. 

Steve didn't answer, just continued glaring at the man. Pierce simply sighed and shifted his gaze to Bucky. Suddenly Steve felt the sharp prick of a knife beneath his jaw....he hadn't even felt Bucky move. 

"You see Captain, Sergeant Barnes may have been your closest friend once, but here he is our asset. He will act on my command and kill whomever I order, even you. So, as I stated before, should you elect not to take my very generous offer I will have you terminated, understood."

Steve hadn't been left with much of a choice, "understood," he responded. 

"Good, you have six hours until your briefing for your first mission, use them wisely to become reacquainted with your new charge," Pierce turned on his heel and strode out of the room, Rumlow slamming the door shut behind them. 

Bucky had put down the knife but he was still staring up at Steve with those wide blank eyes. Steve tugged him in closer, pressing a kiss against his temple, "we'll make them burn for this Buck, I promise."

He would keep that promise, oh would he ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First mission and failed escape attempts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this might be a lengthy fic so updates will probably be sporadic. For anyone waiting on Pack Wars as well, I will hopefully have that update within the week, the new chapter is just not flowing well right now. 
> 
> That said, Kudos, comments and suggestions for plot details make me write faster :)

The first mission was a complete and unmitigated disaster from start to finish. 

It had been a simple assassination. Get Bucky into place, let him take the shot, get him out of there before the police showed up. Of course in Steve's mind this mission became so much more the moment the Strike team left him alone with Bucky on the top of that building that had been selected as his sniper's nest. Steve waited until he had actually seen Rumlow and the rest of the Strike team exit the building and take up their own posts before he made his move. "Ok Buck, we need to run, now," he tugged on his friends arm, trying to pull him away from where he was perched, eyes locked on the building across the street. 

Bucky only shrugged out of his grip, "negative, mission incomplete."

"Dammit Buck, forget the mission, we need to get out of here," Steve tried again. 

"Negative," he responded again. "No threats detected, mission may continue unimpeded."

Steve was reaching his wits end at this point, looks like he had no choice but to force Bucky to come with him. His friend would thank him later when they managed to return his memories. "I'm sorry Buck," he said before moving to strike at his friends unprotected back. Bucky was too quick though, ducking away out of Steve's reach. The grappling match that ensued was brutal and while both men walked away more then a little bloody and bruised, it was Steve who ended up on the floor flat on his back, metal hand around his throat as he was choked into unconsciousness. As the darkness closed in the last thing Steve saw was a pair of blank grey eyes staring down at him. 

\--

Steve woke up some hours later back in the cell he had started in, wrists cuffed together and Alexander Pierce seated in a chair across from him. Bucky was seated on the floor in front of Pierce, knees curled up to his chest as the other man kept one firm hand twined in his hair, establishing the assassins place. 

"Good to see you awake Captain Roger's, we were all growing somewhat concerned that the asset had managed to cause permanent damage."

Steve stared back defiantly from his place in the floor. "Wouldn't that have made your job easier then, saved you the trouble of having to kill me now."

Pierce let out a sharp laugh in response, it was an unsettling sound, but Steve forced his features to remain schooled and not show his discomfort. "Hardly, if we wanted you dead we wouldn't have bothered to bring you back here. No you are still of some use to us, even more so now that you see how deeply our programming runs for the asset. So deep that he would be more than willing to incapacitate even you should you get in the way of completing a mission."

Suddenly everything clicked for Steve. "So this was a test then."

"Yes and no," Pierce responded. "Or rather it was a test that I had already assumed you would fail and instead chose to use this as a learning opportunity." Pierce tugged on Bucky's hair, shifting him until his head was resting against Pierce's knee, fully looking the part of some docile pet and not the deadly assassin he was. "You see Captain, I used to be a field agent, before I decided I was more suited to politics, before age trapped me behind the desk. In my youth I'm told I looked somewhat similar to you. Eventually I was assigned to be the Asset's Handler, in my younger days it was a point of pride that I had been given control over Hydra's greatest weapon. Even better, I was good at what I did. Under my watch Sergeant Barnes was effective, calm, docile and more importantly, any erratic behavior or uncontrollable outbursts were completely eradicated. Unfortunately I was eventually forced to retire from my position and a new handler was installed. He lasted two weeks, which is better than the one who followed him who lasted all of two hours, the agents still tell the story of how her head got crushed in. We went through twenty four agents before we arrived at Agent Rumlow. He has been the Asset's Handler for six years now and while that in itself is impressive, the Asset's efficiency has suffered. Rumlow controls his charge through fear and manipulation. Deep down, if he's even capable of feeling emotion anymore, I wouldn't doubt that the asset hates Agent Rumlow. That sense of respect and admiration that I managed to coax out of the Asset is no longer present, and without it, well, we've needed to perform more wipes on his memories, institute harsher punishment for disobedience and keep a closer watch on the Asset during missions. It's all rather irritating." Pierce paused, glancing down at Bucky, gently petting the top of his head. The adoring look in Bucky's eyes as he stared up at the Director made bile rise in Steve's throat. "Over time I arrived at the conclusion that perhaps my similarity to you was calming to the Asset, that it aided in soothing him because of whatever residual memories Sergeant Barnes might retain. If I was so successful simply because I bore a passing resemblance to you, I can only imagine how well the genuine article will do. So you see Captain, you are still useful to us."

"I think my escape attempt would have made it clear I'm not interested so you may as well kill me now," Steve responded, sitting up a bit taller. 

"And Sergeant Barnes response to your attempt should have also made it clear how deep his programming runs," Pierce responded. "He will not go with you should you attempt to escape again," Pierce leaned forward. "I'll make a deal with you Captain, one that is favorable to both you and Sergeant Barnes. Two years as the Asset's Handler, only two years, and the both of you are free to go. No interference from Hydra, no one hunting you both down. you'll be given a chance to start over."

Steve was wary, that deal seemed almost too good to be true. "How can I trust you'll keep up your end of the bargain."

Pierce stood now, signaling that Bucky should stay put. "You'll have to take my word for it, you have little choice in this matter as it stands, but I'll give you some time to think on your choice. In the meantime, Sergeant Barnes will remain here, allowing additional time to get reacquainted with each other." Pierce strode out not looking back to see Bucky crawl over to Steve and tuck into his side. Curled up like a small child or loyal pet, just like Pierce had ordered him too before Steve had woken up. 

"Sir?" Rumlow questioned once Pierce had reentered the viewing room and the cell door had closed behind him with a heavy thud. "Is it advisable to give up the asset like that?"

Pierce responded with a sly grin, "Once Project Insight is complete we will no longer have need of the Asset. He will not, however be given to Captain Rogers."

"Sir?"

"I'd not allow someone who hates us to maintain control of the greatest weapon we possess. No, once Insight is complete Rogers will be dead. I had thought to gift you the Asset as a reward if you are amenable to that."

Rumlow's responding grin was terrifying. 

"I thought as much," stated Pierce before he looked back at the cell and the two doomed men inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Dub Con throughout, it's Hydra and Bucky's not exactly capable of consent in his current state.

The next mission went much smoother, at least from Hydra's perspective. Steve, however, doubted that he would ever be able to shake the image of Bucky walking out of the warehouse they had tracked the rogue agents to completely covered in blood. The screams that had preceded that sight for the last four hours would haunt him as well. 

But even then that hadn't been the worst part. No, the absolute worst part was watching Rumlow tug Bucky forward, hand wrapped around the back of his neck, laughing as he pressed their foreheads together, "that was fucking amazing Winter, bloody fucking amazing work." Bucky, touch starved as he was, even leaned into Rumlow's touch. 

Steve didn't have to stand for this. "Rumlow, hands off," he barked, striding forward but making no move to pull them apart. He may be Bucky's handler now and he may trust that Bucky couldn't, and even more so, hopefully wouldn't, hurt him, he had read the files on the past Handlers. He knew that abrupt and fast movements could illicit a poor response. 

Thankfully Rumlow backed off without questions, hands raised up in mock surrender and he smirked at Steve, "sure thing Cap, he's all yours." He loaded into the van along with the rest of Strike but didn't refrains from one more jab at Steve, "although I never took you for the jealous type. If even that manages to set you off I'd suggest avoiding poker night with Strike, some of the stories that come out there might offend your delicate sensibilities. 

Steve had never wanted to lash out at someone so much in his entire life, not even when he was fifteen and twenty-two year old Anthony Signorello from down the hall had called Bucky a pretty little fairy and had shoved his hand down the younger boys pants. Of course back then Bucky was more than capable of fighting for his own honor. Now though, now he wouldn't even raise a finger in protest. It was that thought that managed to ground Steve. Bucky needed him, needed his protection and if he started fighting with Strike he wouldn't last long as his handler. 

So with that in mind Steve clambered into the van, Bucky right behind him, and settled in for the long ride back to the safehouse. 

Stay patient, he reminded himself, stay patient and eventually an opportunity to tear Hydra apart would present itself. 

\--

The drive to the safehouse took several hours and when they arrived it was little more than an old abandoned shack. Thankfully it had plumbing, Bucky was becoming a bit rank. 

Rumlow threw a towel at Steve and jerked his head towards the tiny little bathroom, the only part of the house aside from the huge central room where the rest of Strike had dumped their gear and we're currently lounging around in. "You might want to clean up Winter, Rollins and I will take first watch and Samuels and Grant will take second watch while you and Winter work on getting to know each other again," Rumlow leered at the two of them. 

Steve only glared in response before herding Bucky towards the bathroom, gently pushing him through the door. "Alright Buck, clothes off and get cleaned up, I'm assuming that arm of yours can get wet, Hydra wouldn't saddle you with something that would break down every time it rained on a mission so there you go. I'll hunt down a change of clothes for you since everything else of yours is covered in blood, alright." Bucky didn't respond, just stared back at Steve with a furrowed brow. He could hear Rumlow and Rollins laughing their assess off in the background. "Jesus fuck," he muttered. "They took everything from you but the very basic functions and how to complete a mission didn't they, fuck all." He shouldered his way into the room, slamming the door behind him. He reached out slowly and started to undo Bucky's tactical gear, muttering apologies the whole time. Once Bucky was bear naked (and really, was it necessary that Hydra had him go commando the whole time, that can't have been comfortable) Steve gently pushed him into the shower, gave him a quick overview on how to clean himself and then quickly exited the bathroom to find some spare clothing. Of course Hydra hadn't provided any such thing for their asset, after all, why would a weapon need extra clothing. Assholes. So instead Steve grabbed a spare undershirt of his and an extra pair of tactical pants, Rumlow's he thought. He had just grabbed them out of a nearby bag. They would be a bit big on Bucky, but they would have to do for now. 

When he returned to the bathroom Bucky was clean and just standing under the stream of cold water. He didn't even move until Steve had shut the water off and pulled him out from the shower, quickly and efficiently drying his best friend off. 

It was only when Bucky was fully dressed again that he pressed forward into Steve, nuzzling into his friends chest, seeking out contact. That could be taken as a good sign, in all the files those Handlers that were most effective had also reported open signs of affection from their charge early on. That and a need for physical contact. Steve pulled the other man in and held him close. "I'll fix this Bucky, I'll make them pay for what they've done to you, I promise."

Steve had always kept his promises to Bucky and this promise would not be the exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me write faster. Especially comments, I love hearing from you guys!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow touches on a nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter but it was needed to establish some background for what's to come. Thanks for reading!!

Two more missions in as many weeks and they Bucky was shoved back into cryo. Of course that was after he had been wiped clean, that had been a traumatic scene for Steve. He'd experienced the wipes first hand of course, but seeing his best friend seated in that chair, writhing in pain and screaming was something else entirely. Her only just managed to refrain from intervening. But of course that would have ruined everything, he needed more time, needed another opportunity to make Bucky remember who he was, or at the very least remember who Steve was. 

He'd come close during the fourth mission, right before they'd wiped him. Hydra had been stupid enough to leave Steve and Bucky alone on more than on occasion. In all of these moments Steve would tug Bucky into his arms and whisper old memories to him, old things that had been important to them. To an outsider it would look like a Handler getting close to the asset, trying to establish a bond between them that would be able to survive even after the techs had stolen the assets memories. In reality, Steve was fighting to drag his friend out from within the shell that he had become. It had been working too, Steve had seen the way his eyes seemed less distant, more focused. There had been a glimmer of recognition their and all Steve needed was more time. 

But time had run out and now Bucky was back on ice and Steve was left to fend for himself in the pit of Vipers that was Hydra. 

He'd continued with missions for them, gaining more autonomy and more freedom to move within the Washington, D.C. Facility. That was key to his plans as well, he needed Hydra, and more importantly Pierce, to trust him, to believe they had him in their pocket because they held the one thing that was most important to him. 

So that is how he found himself, two months after Bucky had been put back into cryo, seated in the facility mess hall, a tray of something that he thinks is supposed to resemble dinner placed in front of him. 

He'd been enjoying a brief moment of quiet when two trays clattered onto the table across from him. It would seem Rumlow and Rollins had decided to join him. 

"Cap," Rumlow greeted. Rollins, silent as ever, simply nodded before tucking into his own meal. Steve didn't mind Rollins, the man was quiet, kept to himself, and aside from being Hydra he seemed to be an ok guy. But Rumlow, he hated Rumlow, for a multitude of reasons. 

"Rumlow, Rollins," Steve responded, hoping that they would just continue on in silence. 

It lasted for a few minutes or so until Rumlow had to open his stupid fucking mouth. "So, you and Barnes?"

Steve only glanced up, "Me and Bucky what?" He had a feeling he knew where this was going but he wasn't going to give Rumlow the satisfaction of rising to the bait so quickly. 

Rumlow just rolled his eyes, "come on, you know." Rollins grunted In irritation and stood up to move away and discard the remains of his lunch, throwing a look at Rumlow as if to say that he shouldn't be getting into a pissing match with Captain America before he left the two men alone. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rumlow whistled leaning back on the bench before rocking forward again, eyes locked on Steve. "You really haven't then, pity Winter's an amazing lay." That had Steve's hackles rising. Of course he and Bucky had been intimate. They'd gone at it like rabbits before the war, and during, once Steve was strong enough to manhandle Bucky in a way they'd both always wanted, then they'd barely been able to keep their hands off each other. 

The implication that Rumlow had taken advantage of Bucky, had taken the thing between Steve and Bucky that had been special, had belonged to them, was more then enough to set him off. Rumlow's next words though, those had Steve ready to strangle the man. "You should see him, he makes the cutest fucking noises when you get him on his back, and that mouth. Don't even get me started on that mouth, lips made for sucking cock I tell you..."

Rumlow was more than prepared to say more but Steve had grabbed his collar and pulled him over the table, lunch trays clattering out of the way and to the floor. "What, did I touch a nerve," Rumlow's ever present smirk firmly intact despite the fact that he was In Danger of being beaten within an inch of his life by an American icon. 

"Keep your fucking mouth shut about Bucky, am I understood," Steve growled. "You don't touch him, you don't think about him, you don't even look in his direction unless it is part of a mission am I clear."

Rumlow reached up to pry Steve's fingers off of his shirt. "Crystal clear Captain," he sneered. "I'd watch your step though, won't be long now until Pierce comes to his senses and puts a bullet between your eyes and then hands Winter back over to me." Rumlow tugged on his shirt, straightening it as best he could before he turned to go. The agent couldn't resist making one last parting shot though, "word of advice Cap, if you manage to live to when they pull him out of cryo next, fuck him the first opportunity you get, wouldn't want you to die without knowing what your best buddy looks like screaming in pleasure now would we." He was out the door only a moment before Steve's tray slammed into the wall near where he had been standing. 

Hydra would burn for this, for everything. Now it was only a matter of when.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky was pulled out of cryo once again approximately six months after Steve's run in with rumlow. According to everything he had read, it was the shortest that Bucky had ever been in cryo by almost two years. Hydra was gearing up for something, was building towards something, Steve just had to figure out what before it was too late. 

So here he was, in one of the lower rooms within the facility, watching as ten or so techs ran around, running diagnostics, checking data and whatever else was needed. The glass window into the cryo chamber was fogged over, but Steve knew Bucky was in there. 

It was Rumlow who came to stand next to Steve, shifting from where he had been standing in the back of the room with Rollins. Pierce was not present, called away on business, thus it was left to Steve and the rest of Strike to oversee the assets removal from cryo. "You're in for a treat here Cap," Rumlow finally commented after several minutes of silence watching the techs work to pry open the door to the cryo chamber. 

Steve glanced sharply at the other man before returning his gaze to the activity in front of him, Rumlow's tone setting him even more on edge than he already was, "what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Rumlow's smirk spread into a full blown predatory grin. "Winter, when he comes out of cryo, he goes all soft and docile. Touch starved and oh so sensitive, makes things interesting to say the least."

The implications of those words had Steve physically recoiling from the other man, rage bubbling up underneath his skin. He probably would have lashed out had the door to the cryo chamber not been pried open in that instance and a naked, shivering Bucky stumbled out. Steve saw the way his friend stumbled, teetering forward and pushed his way past all of the techs, only just managing to catch Bucky as his legs gave out. 

"Hey now, shh, it's all right. I've got you Bucky," Steve soothed as Bucky shivered in his arms, petting his wet hair, brushing off bits of slush and ice. He looked over at one of the approaching Techs and then jerked his head toward the door that lead to the adjoining showers and locker rooms. "I'm going to get him cleaned up, someone needs to get a spare set of clothes for him."

"But sir," the tech stammered. "We need to run his vitals and then run a system analysis on his arm."

"You can deal with that after," Steve snapped. "He's freezing and I'm not going to force him to sit through your hours of tests like this, I won't ever allow it again so long as he's in my charge." Steve's eyes blazed and his voice was authoritative and sharp, even though inside his heart was breaking at the way Bucky was trying to burrow further into his arms, whimpering softly as he shivered.

The tech backed down instantly, others following his lead. Rumlow let out a sharp whistle in the background, "very impressive Cap." Steve resolutely ignored Rumlow as he shifted Bucky into his arms, marching them both through the door and into the showers. 

The showers were expansive, one large room with multiple shower heads, so Steve selected one in the corner, providing the best vantage point to view the rest of the rooms in the hope that it would put Bucky at ease when he finally came to from whatever this was. In all honesty, this side of Bucky wasn't actually all that different from the Bucky Steve had grown to love. Out in the world Bucky had always put on this mask, a ladies man who could charm the pants off of anyone. Behind closed doors he was completely different though, pliant, tactile, almost needy in a way although never overbearing. It was nice, not exactly comforting though, to know that that side of Bucky had remained somewhat. Steve had seen flashes of it in past missions, but never to this degree. 

He was careful as he held Bucky beneath the shower head, no regard for his own clothes that were quickly becoming soaked through. He could have removed them, Bucky wouldn't have protested of course, but he wasn't going to sink to that level, wouldn't take advantage of Bucky, not ever. "You're doing great Buck," he murmured softly as he ran a washcloth over his friend. "So good." Bucky had stopped shivering, which was a good sign, but he continued pressing into Steve, clearly seeing comfort. Having Bucky in his arms like this again was a clear test of Steve's restraint. "Doing good Bucky," he murmured again. 

Bucky looked up at him, eyes wide and dark, "you called me that earlier, why?"

Steve hummed in acknowledgment as he set the washcloth aside, now just holding the other man up beneath the hot water, letting both of them enjoy the warmth. "It's your name, well nickname actually. It was something that you picked up when we were children since you hated being called James."

"I knew you," his head cocked sideways, confusion clear in his eyes. Despite this, it was more of a statement than a question, a good sign for Steve. 

"We were friends a long time ago."

"Just friends?" Bucky questioned. 

Steve's heart came to an abrupt halt, had he finally touched on something, was Bucky finally remembering something once more. 

"No, not just friends..." Steve didn't even get to finish his sentence as Bucky surged forward, lips clashing with Steve's. Steve was frozen for a moment, completely shocked and utterly unresponsive. It wasn't until Bucky started to pull away, recoiling from Steve's lack of response when Steve's brain finally kicked into gear. 

One hand threaded in the brunettes hair, the other going around his waist to tug him in close and pull him back into the kiss. This kiss was significantly slower and softer, Bucky's arms coming up to rest on Steve's chest, not pulling closer or pushing away but simply allowing Steve to take the lead. Bucky let out a soft whimper, swallowed up by Steve, when the other man nipped at his lower lip. 

When Steve finally pulled ways and got a clear look at Bucky, eyes so dark the nearly looked black, mouth kiss bruised and panting, he had to refrain from diving back into the kiss. "I think that is a pretty clear answer as to what we were to each other."

Bucky stared up at him, eyes wide. "Stevie," he croaked out. 

That broke Steve completely, "yeah Buck its me." Bucky didn't respond, just buried his head in Steve's chest as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Steve pressed a kiss to his temple, gentle and soft. "Love you darling, don't worry I'll keep you safe I promise," his mind was whirring with the possibilities. They couldn't run now, Hydra would just hunt them down. He needed more time, a chance to pull Hydra apart from the inside out. But he wouldn't get that chance if Hydra found out about Bucky, if Hydra knew that he was remembering things they wouldn't hesitate to wipe Bucky clean and then kill Steve. "Buck listen to me, no one can know that you remember me, remember us, ok?"

Bucky looked up at him now, eyes wet and glassy, "I understand sir, but why?" 

Steve flinched at the sir, some of Bucky's programming must have kicked back in. "We just do for now ok Buck, do this for me, act like nothing has changed and I promise you soon everything will be better, soon I'll make sure to fix everything."

Bucky nodded, hesitating only slightly before he spoke again, "I will sir, but can I ask one thing first?"

"Of course Buck, anything."

"Kiss me, one more time." 

Steve couldn't deny him that, never would, so he surged forward again, the kiss starting off languid and soft but quickly turning into a passionate battle of teeth and tongues. When they finally pulled back both men were panting and two spots of red were visible high on Bucky's cheeks. Steve couldn't resist pressing a chaste kiss to his lover's forehead. "Anytime were in private Buck, you don't ever have to be afraid of wanting to kiss me, you don't even have to ask."

Bucky nodded, pressing his face into the side of Steve's neck. "Thank you sir," he murmured in response. 

Steve simply held Bucky close under the warm water a bit longer, enjoying the last moments of privacy he would get.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut and happy times before I plunge you all back into the angst. Comments always appreciated.

Turns out Bucky hadn't remembered quite as much as Steve had hoped. He remembered Steve's name and what they were to each other, but almost everything beyond that was still out of reach for him. That was fine though, for now. Steve just needed a bit more time, a chance to work on pulling up other memories before Bucky was wiped again and he was forced to start all over. 

Small things popped up over the course of the next three missions. Bucky remembered that Steve's mom was a nurse when they had kidnapped a doctor from a research lab in California, he mentioned Falsworth when they had carried out an assassination in London, little snippets here and there that helped to give Steve hope, but it wasn't until their fifth mission, and first solo mission with only the two of them, that Steve had a major breakthrough. 

They'd been assigned with assassinating a politician who had been attending a small rally. It'd been a success, unsurprisingly as Bucky was terrifyingly effective at what he did, but when they cut through a back ally by what appeared to be an old fashioned dance hall Bucky started to get twitchy. 

Steve pulled them both to a halt just inside the entrance to the ally, still hidden in the shadows, "Buck, are you ok?" His voice was soft and laced with worry. 

Bucky was shaking again, eyes panicked and wild as he glanced around their hiding spot, "the song, I know this song," he managed to croak out. 

Steve strained himself to hear the music floating softly out of the dance hall. The tune was familiar, something old from during the war. "Yeah Buck, I recognize it, they used to play it all the time when we were overseas," Steve couldn't really see the significance to it but if it struck a chord with Bucky and dragged some other memory out then he was going to run with it. 

"No, it's more than that," Bucky responded shaking his head sharply. This was the most articulate and wordy he had been with Steve yet, another good sign. "I recognize it for some other reason. I....you...." He paused again, trying to catch hold of the memories, to grip that intangible string and pull them back to him, and when he did, a whole host of images and memories clicked into place. "You fucked me against an ally wall outside of that pub in London when this song was playing, it was the first time we'd fucked once you were...well bigger."

Steve could have wept when he heard that Brooklyn drawl break through Bucky's voice. Instead he pushed forward, pressing Bucky into the brick wall behind him and kissing him senseless. 

When he finally pulled away Bucky was left gasping for breath, Steve's firm grip on his waist the only reason he was still standing. Steve leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Bucky, reveling in his closeness to the other man. "Yeah Buck, I remember that, you were so good for me then, fighting back all those noises. Had you damn near screaming by the end."

Bucky peered up at him, eyes dark, pupils so dilated only a slim ring of blue-gray was visible. "Fuck me now," he demanded. 

It took Steve a minute to process, but once he did he was reeling back away from the brunette. "Buck, I can't do that to you, I can't take advantage of you like that when you barely even know what you're asking for, I won't be like everyone else whose done that."

"Jesus Fuck Stevie," Bucky snapped back, "do I really sound like I don't know what I'm asking for." Bucky huffed out a breath and pushed both hands into his hair, tugging it off of his face. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have all these thoughts rattling around your brain, to feel like you are able to just barely grasp at the edge of something, some thought, some recollection, and then to have it slip right out of your grasp. The only thing I have that I know for certain is you and the way you somehow manage to drag back these memories from my past. Stevie I need this, if not to see what else it can pull out then at least so I know what it was like when we were together."

Steve crossed the length of the ally again, this time caging Bucky between the wall and his body. "We can't Buck, we don't have time, they're waiting for us, what if they come to track us down."

Bucky only threw a scathing look Steve's way, "they've got trackers on both of us, and you know how Strike works, the moment they see us standing still out here they'll all jump to the conclusion that we're either holed up because we can't escape civilian notice, or they'll come to the right conclusion that we're fucking. Either way, they won't come looking for us."

"I'm not giving Rumlow the satisfaction of thinking I used you like he did," Steve growled out. 

"Are you fucking kidding me Steve," Bucky was at his wits end here. "You're going to deny me the chance to chase this memory and what it might bring back just because of your goddamn pride."

He was right, Steve knew this. He shouldn't care what Rumlow or anyone else thought, this was Bucky and right now, right here, he wanted Steve. This wasn't anything like what Strike had done to him, and yes he had already heard the stories, this was clear and enthusiastic consent from someone he loved, even better this was going to help someone he loved desperately. Pride, shame at Strike jumping to conclusions, he could push that away. He would push that away for Bucky's sake. "You want this, right here and now, you really want this?"

"More than I think I've ever wanted anything," Bucky responded with complete and total certainty. 

That was all Steve needed to hear in order to spring into action. He surged forward slamming Bucky into the wall behind him, one hand cradling his head to halt the impact while the other immediately began working on the buckles of his pants.

Bucky pressed forward into a kiss that was more teeth than it had any right to be as one of his thighs slid between Steve's legs to press into the rapidly growing bulge in Steve's tactical pants. 

Steve pulled away from the kiss with a sharp groan, eyes rolling back into his head as he began rutting against Bucky's thigh. He had to get back on course though, they had limited time and a back ally was one of the last places he would have wanted to rekindle his physical relationship with Bucky, but irregardless, he was still determined to have the other man screaming with pleasure before they were through. So he set back to work on un fastening Bucky's pants, cursing the whole time, nipping and biting at the part of Bucky's throat that was exposed above his suit, relishing the moans and whimpers he was able to drag out. 

It took a good several minutes of fumbling, and he almost lost it completely when Bucky wormed his flesh and blood hand into his pants and started tugging at his cock, but finally Steve managed to undo the fastenings on Bucky's pants, crowing in victory as he pulled them down last his knees and tugged the zipper to his own pants down allowing his cock to spring free. 

"Well done Stevie, only took you five....oh fuck don't stop," Bucky cut off as Steve pressed forward, grinding their cocks together. 

"What was that Buck, you about to go off about something," Steve responded with a smug grin. 

"You asshole," Bucky ground out between moans. 

"Mhmmm," Steve hummed in response as he circled his hips. "Suck," he ordered as he placed two fingers against Bucky's lips. 

"Yes sir," Bucky sassed back before complying with the order and taking both fingers in. 

"Jesus Christ Buck," Steve growled out as he watched his lover, heat raging through him at the sight. "If we had more fucking time."

Bucky let go of Steve's fingers with an obscene pop. "But we don't Captain, so hop t......you son of a bitch," he squeaked out. Somehow in the two seconds that he had been talking Steve hand managed to sneak his hand down and press one finger into Bucky. 

"Now that's not very nice Buck, you knew my mama. Shouldn't talk about here that way."

The only response Steve got was a groan from Bucky as he pressed another finger in. Steve was quick and efficient with prepping Bucky. They didn't have time for much, but he'd be damned if he hurt the brunette at all because of that. 

When he finally pressed into Bucky everything was too hot, too tight, the feelings far to raw. They weren't even unclothed, Steve's pants hanging off his hips and Bucky's tangled around his knees. "Think you can keep quite Buck?" Steve asked as he waited for Bucky to adjust to the intrusion. 

"Have I ever been able to in the past?"

Steve didn't even respond, just pressed his palm over Bucky's mouth as he pulled out and then slammed back into Bucky with enough force to drive the smaller mans feet off the ground and his back into the wall, a half scream muffled beneath Steve's hand. 

The pace they set was punishing, sweat dripping off both of them, Bucky cursing and shouting the whole time and Steve muffling his own gasps and groans in The side of Bucky's neck. 

Bucky was the first to hit his peak, back bowing away from the wall and his vision whiting out. Steve must have followed shortly there after but Bucky had no way of knowing when because when his vision finally cleared Steve was already pulling up Bucky's pants and had almost finished cleaning the both of them up. On top of that, for some inexplicable reason, there were tears streaming down Bucky's cheeks. 

"You doing all right Buck," he asked as he half held Bucky up against the wall, peering down at him with fear and concern written plainly on his face "Did that help you remember anything, I didn't hurt you did I?"

All the images were jumbled and a mess, but he was able to catch the just of it. "I remember falling....."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, RL kind of got in the way, but I'm back now. 
> 
> Just to warn everyone, this fic is about to take a dark turn real quick.

"I remember falling, I remember the war and the commandos. I remember what Hydra turned me into, what they did to me," Bucky spit out. 

"Oh Buck," Steve murmured as he pulled the smaller man into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he pressed a kiss to the brunette's temple and Bucky tried to burrow his way into his chest. 

"Don't make me go back Stevie, please don't let them get to me again," he begged, voice half muffled and strained. 

Steve let out a sharp sigh, he was happy Bucky remembered him, that he seemed to remember everything, but here is where things would get difficult. He didn't want to send Bucky back to Hydra, not after what he had suffered, but at this point he didn't have much of a choice. "We can't run Buck, they'd hunt us down, and even if we managed to make it out, where would we go?"

"Anything's better than this, anything would be better than being Hydra's pet assassin and personal fucktoy Stevie," Bucky was still begging, staring up at Steve with those big sad eyes that almost had the Captain given in.

"We can't Buck, Hydra's planning something, building towards something big that will affect millions. I need more time to figure out what it is and how to stop them."

Bucky opened his mouth to continue begging but a gravelly voice from behind Steve cut him off. "No offense Rogers, but I don't think anyone is going to be dumb enough to give you details about Insight so really you should have run when you had the chance."

Steve whirled around to see Rumlow standing at the mouth of the ally, pistol trained on Steve and Bucky. "What are you doing here." Steve demanded, placing himself firmly in front of Bucky. 

Rumlow scoffed at the gesture made no comment about Steve trying to protect what was probably the deadliest thing within a two mile radius. "You took too long, Rollins got worried. I assumed you were fucking and was hoping to catch the end of the show, but clearly I overestimated your stamina Cap. Pity, I bet the two of you make a pretty picture."

Steve snarled at Rumlow, taking one menacing step towards the agent. "Ah ah ah," Rumlow admonished, waving the gun in his hand. "No fast moves Rogers or you're dead."

"Get out of the way Rumlow," Bucky snapped, finally speaking up from his place behind Steve. "You know what he's capable of, and, more importantly, what I'm capable of. If we want to leave you won't be able to stop us."

"That so," responded Rumlow before he bit out something short, guttural, and distinctly Russian. In response Bucky's entire body went stiff and his eyes glassy as he roughly shoved past Steve and moved next to Rumlow. "Nice to see some of the programming is intact still," he commented before wrapping one strong arm around Bucky's waist and pulling him in until they were pressed together, his other hand, the one holding the pistol, shoved the gun beneath Bucky's jaw, forcing him to tilt his face up toward Rumlow. "Care to test your odds now Cap, even I don't think you're fast enough to stop me from splattering Buckaroo's brains across the pavement."

Steve deflated instantly, a gun pointed at him, he'd take his chances, but Bucky, he wouldn't risk his life for anything, not again, not after what happened last time.

"Good boy," Rumlow laughed when he saw the defeated slump in Steve's shoulder. He shifted slightly, talking into his comm this time, "Rollins, I need backup to collect Rogers and the Asset. Be sure to bring the reinforced cuffs."

\--

Both Steve and Bucky were dragged back to Hydra that night and within minutes of returning they were placed in front of Pierce. Bucky was still docile and quiet, whatever trigger phrase Rumlow had used keeping him subdued. But Steve was free to spit and curse at everyone around him. Even after they gagged him he continued to glare daggers at Pierce. 

"I take it something went wrong?" The director inquired his tone even. 

"It appears the Asset has regained some of his memories," Rumlow reported. 

"Easily remedied," Pierce responded with a wave of his hand towards the techs standing near the edge of the room. "Wipe him."

Bucky was pulled out of the room, Steve tugging against the four Hydra agents holding him in place, screaming beneath the gag that was in place. 

"Now to the more difficult problem," Pierce continued as he eyed Steve speculatively. 

"Based in the discussion I overheard it seems Rogers has stumbled upon new information and now has additional motivation to remain with Hydra in the hopes of hampering our future plans."

"I see," Pierce mused, "and your recommendation?"

"Termination," Rumlow responded without even the slightest hesitation. 

"Pity, seems a waste," mused Pierce as he kept his eyes locked on the bound Captive before him, "are you certain?"

"Affirmative, the potential risks of retaining Rogers far out weigh his value as an Asset."

"And if those risks were mitigated."

"As far as I can tell that's not a possibility moving forward," Rumlow shifted from foot to foot, searching for the words needed to finally convince Pierce to end Rogers. "He's unresponsive to wipes and bribery and blackmail only work for a limited time frame."

"Your lack of creativity can be so disappointing sometimes agent Rumlow."

"Sir?"

Pierce turned away from Rogers now, facing Rumlow as he addressed the Agent. "Every man has a breaking point Agent, a point at which you may shatter what he once was and rebuild him in the image of your choosing, I'm giving you permission to find Captain Roger's breaking point, understood."

Comprehension dawned on Rumlow's face. "Yes Sir," Rumlow responded with a terrifying grin. 

When everything was said and done Steve was going to wish Rumlow had just killed him in that back ally.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but with a huge warning. Things just got very very unpleasant. There is major Non-con in this chapter and Steve is no longer the person he once was. Seriously. Proceed with extreme caution, this fic just got very dark.

"Mission report," Pierce demanded as he studied the agent. 

"Success sir, target neutralized and Asset functioning at full capability," the tall blonde agent responded, voice steady and hard eyes unwavering. His shirt was torn and there was an unnecessary amount of blood on his clothing that belied how easily the mission had truly gone, but both he and the asset had returned unharmed and without resistance which was far better than four months ago. 

"Excellent work Captain," Pierce responded. "You may take your reward," he added nodding towards the Asset on the Captains left. 

The Captain gave a short salute before grabbing the Asset's wrist and dragging them down the hall. 

Pierce watched them go for a moment before turning to the agent that had been flanking him. "I don't know how you managed it Agent Rumlow, but spectacular work."

"It was nothing sir," Rumlow responded, taking a short moment to preen. "Everyone has their pressure points and Roger's was glaringly obvious."

"Irregardless, well done."

\--

Steve didn't even bother trying to make it back to their quarters, instead he just rounded the corner of a little used hallway and shoved Bucky up against the wall, his flesh and blood wrist gripped tightly in Steve's hand, mouth on his throat as he rutted against Bucky. 

Bucky tried to shove at Steve, to push the other man off but there wasn't any force behind it. He could have dislodged Steve if he really wanted to, but he wouldn't risk it, wouldn't risk hurting the other man, not now that he knew what they were to each other. The tables had been turned, it was Bucky who remembered everything, who could recall with perfect clarity who he was and what he had done. But Steve, he may remember who he was, but Rumlow's torture and manipulation had twisted him, turned him into something dark and dangerous, something Hydra could use. Hydra had broken Steve completely and then rebuilt him into the perfect handler, someone who would always keep Bucky in check.

As though Steve sensed where Bucky's thoughts had drifted, his grip tightened to the point of pain and he bit down harshly on Bucky's throat, breaking the skin. 

"Steve, you're hurting me," Bucky hissed out. As though it mattered, Steve always made it hurt now. 

Steve didn't respond, just pulled back with a feral grin, teeth stained bloody before he released Bucky's wrist in favor of reaching down with both hands to tear at Bucky's tactical pants until the assassin was bare from the waist down. 

"Stevie stop it, please," Bucky begged, shoving at Steve's hands, trying to push the other man away without harming him. Bucky knew what was coming next and it was never pleasant. 

Steve snarled at Bucky before striking the other man hard across the face. When the stars from the blow cleared from Bucky's vision again Steve already had him pinned, this time the magnetic reinforced cuffs, which came from who knows where, held both of his wrists captive as Steve pushed his legs open, his own trousers undone and cock pulled free. 

Bucky tried to tug away, buck his best friend off of him, but it was useless without the right leverage and now all he could do was prepare for the pain to come.

Steve slammed into him without any preparation and a pained scream was wrenched from Bucky's throat. He didn't even give the slighter man a chance to adjust as he began to set a harsh and painful pace that pulled whimpers and cries of agony from the brunette's throat. 

Eventually the way was eased by precome and Bucky's own blood and the pain subsided somewhat, but tears continued to stream down Bucky's face, his whimpers and cries of pain giving way to babbling and begging for the blonde to stop, to simply leave him in peace. 

Steve ignored him of course, instead his grip on Bucky's hips tightened to the point of bruising and his pace picked up again drawing a sharp gasp from the other man. Steve had been silent up to this point but as he drew closer to completion he found his voice again. "You're mine Buck, all mine, no one else's," he muttered, a litany of possessive declarations continuing to spew out as his thrusts grew erratic and his hips stuttered. When he finally found his release he bit down hard on Bucky's throat, dragging out one last scream that echoed down the halls. 

Steve stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being so close to Bucky, hearing his little whimpers before he pulled out and tugged his own pants back up. 

He reached up to undo Bucky's cuffs, just catching the man as he slumped to the floor, swinging Bucky up into his arms and continuing on towards their quarters as his lover shook and trembled in his grip. "You did so good sweetheart," he whispered. "Such a good little boy sweetheart."

It would be decades before Bucky could hear the word sweetheart and not feel like vomiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little bit, had to provide some comfort after the last chapter.

The thing was, Rumlow hadn't just broken Steve. No he had used torture and brainwashing to systematically destroy who Steve was, effectively ripping him from his own body and shoving some sadistic psychopath who lived for violence back in his place. 

He wasn't Steve anymore, except when he was. In brief moments and flashes that Bucky would never let Hydra see until it was too late, his Steve, Bucky's Stevie, would come back to him. Moments just like this one. 

Steve had taken him another three or four times when they had returned to their quarters, and now Bucky was aching, bruised and bloody, left laying on the small cot they shared, Steve dozing next to him. Bucky shifted slightly, hoping to sit up, maybe get in a shower without waking Steve but no such luck. The moment he pulled away from the other man the blondes eyes fluttered open. Bucky froze, holding his breath and prepping himself for the pain to come. That breath came out in a long relieved sigh when Steve shifted back and Bucky was met with bright crystal blue eyes instead of the usual blank stare he saw. "Stevie," Bucky whispered.

The other man grinned back, "hey Buck." Then his eyes fell to the bruising around his neck, the bite mark that was still sluggishly bleeding, down further past the pattern of bruises that decorated his chest to the blood stains and welts on his thighs. "Shit Bucky, what did I do to you this time?" He murmured, eyes soft. "God I'm so sorry." Steve stood, scooping Bucky up in his arms and moving into the bathroom, setting about getting a warm bath going so he could get Bucky cleaned up. Steve was silent as he lowered Bucky into the water and then settled himself in behind the brunette. Silent as he scrubbed away the grime and blood until the water was a murky red. Silent as he drained the tub of the souled water and the carefully filled it again, water so hot it was nearly scalding. 

In fact he was silent for a whole five minutes after that, after Bucky had relaxed back against him. It wasn't until Bucky was nearly drifting off to sleep that Steve broke that silence. "You need to get away from me Buck, you can't let me keep doing this to you."

Bucky craned his head back so he could stare in Steve's big sad eyes. "I can Stevie, you know that."

"But you can Buck, we all know that," he countered. "You could rip through all of Hydra and fight your way out of here if you really wanted too. I'm the only thing holding you back and no matter how many times I hurt you, you just won't leave."

"I love you Stevie, I'm not going to leave you behind."

Steve's eyes watered up, a choked son escaping his throat. "Buck, I don't know how much more I can take this, how many more times I can wake up and face what I've done to you, what this other me that comes out has done to you."

Bucky shifted in the water so he was facing Steve, both hands coming up to grasp Steve's face. "But here's the thing Steve, it's not you that's hurting me, it's that thing, that person that Hydra replaced you with that hurts me, not you. No you're the one who cleans me up, who takes care of me, who keeps me sane through all of this."

"I'm also the one keeping you trapped in this hell," Steve countered, voice little more than a whisper

"Till the end of the line pal, remember," Bucky chided gently. "If this is hell than we'll walk through it together, alright?"

Steve's response was a wan, watery smile. "Yeah Buck, I got it."

"Good, now let's he out of here, water's getting cold." Whatever Hydra threw at him, Bucky could take it, would take it if it meant getting him and Steve out of here someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
